


A New Member of the Family

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adults acting younger than their age, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bullying, Cute, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Playtime, Poor Yuri, Sad, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yurio walks in on something he shouldn't have...Or did he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts), [Pastel_Hue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Hue/gifts).



> The long awaited Yurio fic! I hope you like it!

Yuuri had been playing with his blocks in front of the television when Yurio bursted in.

"Hey, Fatso! Where's Victo- What the hell?" 

Yuuri looked up at the Russian Punk in shock. He could have sworn Victor locked the door! But Yurio was here now...Looking at him...Judging him...Oh no...

Tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Before he knew what was happening, he ran down the hall and into the guest room. The door slammed behind him. 

This seemed to get Victor's attention in the kitchen and he stepped out into the living room. 

"Yuuri? What's going on her- Yurio! What are you doing here? Where's Yuuri?" All kindness left his face as he rushed over to the abandoned blocks. 

This seemed to jar Yurio out of his shock. "What...What did I walk into?"

Victor's eyes hardened. "Nothing you will ever repeat to anyone. I know people and if I ever hear that you uttered a word of this to anyone, I'll make sure you never step foot on the ice again."

Yurio stepped back from the heated gaze. "Calm down, Victor...I did say-" 

"Don't tell me to calm down."

Yurio's heart pounded in his chest. He'd never seen Victor so angry. "I... I'm leaving...I won't say anything..."

Yurio rushed around the taller Russian and out the door before Victor could stop him. 

Victor watched him leave before rushing down the hall. "Yuuri? Sweetheart? Where are you?"

He followed the small whimpering sounds to the guest room and opened the door to see Yuuri sobbing openly on the bed. 

"Daddy!" 

Victor ran to his side and pulled the boy into his lap. "Yuuri! Are you okay?" 

Yuuri sobbed and shook his head. "He saw! Daddy, he saw!" 

"I know, little one. But he won't tell! I made sure of it!" 

The Japanese boy gasped. "Did you hurt him?" 

Victor kissed the boy's cheek. "No. But he won't ever say anything." He held Yuuri until the sobs ceased. "Better?"

"Mhmm."

Victor laid the dark haired boy on the bed and fetched a warm washcloth. He ran it along Yuuri's cheeks to wipe the tears away. He hated seeing his little one so upset. 

Hopefully, it would all blow over in the next few days. 

~~~

He was right. It did. Well, almost. Yurio kept his word and didn't tell a soul what he saw. But the two other skaters noticed something else. 

He was avoiding them. 

During warm-ups, Yurio would circle around on the other side of the rink. And if Yuuri or Victor tried to join him, he'd make up some excuse for leaving. 

It was starting to distress everyone greatly. 

Somehow, practice wasn't the same without the small jabs from Yurio that pushed everyone to work harder. 

 

One day, Victor had enough. He was tired of being avoided. So, as they were all packing up, he cornered Yurio and confronted him.

"What's going on with you?"

Yurio scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Nothing. What's your problem? Move out of the way."

Victor didn't budge. "I don't believe that! Tell me what's wrong. Is it because of what you saw?"

"I didn't see anything. What ever you and that fat pig do in your home is your business!" Yurio was quick to say. 

Victor slammed his hand on the wall by Yurio's head in frustration. "Stop avoiding the subject, Yurio! I've asked nicely, I've given you space, what more do you want?!"

"Victor..." Yuuri's voice came from behind him. 

Said Russian was shocked out of his rant. He turned to face Yuuri who was looking at Yuri. When he turned back around, he was caught off guard with the tears leaking out Yurio's eyes. 

"Yurio. I'm so sorry."

The younger boy shook his head and made to leave. He was stopped as Victor grabbed his arm. It didn't stop him from tensing up completely as he was pulled back to the couple. 

"Yurio. Please. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. Let me go." Yurio scrubbed at his tears. 

 

Victor was surprised as Yuuri stepped up and hugged the smaller boy. His surprise furthered when Yurio clutched Yuuri's shirt instead of pushing him away. 

"Yurio, we want to help. Why have you been avoiding us?" 

"You were angry at me. I was...Scared." 

"Scared? Why? I'm sorry for threatening you like that. I was scared too." Victor stepped up and wrapped an arm around the boy. 

Yurio shook his head. "It's just me. I don't like when people yell." 

Victor heard the underlying pain in his voice. 

They stood like that for a while before Victor pulled away. "Come on. I'll take you home." 

Yurio followed with his head down. He stared out of the window for the whole ride and only offered a small thanks for the ride. The pair was worried about him, but didn't want a repeat of the incident before. They assumed every thing would return to normal eventually.

~~~

When Yurio got the text, he was very worried. 

'Emergency. Come quick.' - Victor

He rushed over to Victor's apartment as fast as possible. He used his key to unlock the door and barged in much like last time. 

This time, however, there was no hostility to greet him. Quite the opposite actually. 

"Thank goodness you're here! I need you to watch Yuuri while I go to the store!" Victor announced. 

Yurio was confused to say the least. "What? Watch him!? Why?" 

Victor sighed. "Yuuri is sick and regressed right now. We ran out of medicine and I need to get more, but I don't want to leave him alone. He has juice in the fridge, there are ice packs in the freezer, and he'll tell you anything he needs. Thank you so much for this! I'll owe you!"

Before Yurio could protest, Victor had left. 

Great. Just great. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of people. Let alone, Yuuri! 

His thoughts were interrupted by whimpering from the couch. When he looked over, he saw a wild mop of black hair looking up from over the side of the couch. 

" 'Rio? Where Daddy?" The Japanese boy whined. 

Yurio tensed and slowly walked over to the couch. "Uh... He's getting more medicine. He'll be back later."

Yuuri whined loudly and reached for the younger boy. His eyes filled with tears as his whining escalated. 

Yurio rushed over to the boy and crouched next to him. "Shhh! Don't cry! He's coming back!"

He placed a hand on Yuuri's cheek to try to calm him and was shocked at the heat radiating from the boy. 

The Japanese boy gapsed and clutched the cold hand to his cheek. It was still cool from the outside air and it felt heavenly. 

Yurio let him hold his cold hand to his face. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy. 

Eventually, his knees got sore from kneeling on the ground and he had to pull away. The sadness in Yuuri's eyes hurt him deeper than he'd like to admit but forced himself to turn away and go into the kitchen. He wet a cloth with cold water and filled the sippy cup on the counter with orange juice. 

When he returned to the boy, he sighed. Tears dripped onto the couch as Yuuri rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Yuuri, I'm back."

"'Rio! No leave me?" Yuuri looked amazed.

Yurio forced himself to roll his eyes even though he just wanted to fuss over the Japanese skater. "Of course I didn't leave. I just went to get some cold things. They'll feel a lot better on your skin."

Yuuri practically melted as the cold cloth was placed on his forehead. He sipped at his juice occasionally but was quickly dozing off. "Thank..." He trailed off. 

"Don't mention it, Piggy." 

Yurio watched over Yuuri for another hour before Victor came back. 

 

The sight that greeted the older Russian almost made him drop his shopping bag. 

Yuuri had apparently taken out some of his toys and the two younger boys were playing with the blocks. Yurio even seemed to be enjoying them.

However, the Japanese boy's attention was taken by the entrance of Victor. 

"Daddy!!!! Daddydaddydaddydaddy! You're back!!!" Yuuri cheered with a sniffle.

"Yes I am, little one. And I can tell you feel better."

The younger boy nodded and pointed to the other Russian who still stacked blocks absentmindedly. "Rio gave me soup and tea and it made me feel a little better. Now we playin' with blocks!"

Victor smiled as he crouched next to the boys. "I bet you had a ton of fun with Yurio, sweetie, but now it's time for a nap." 

For once, Yuuri didn't argue. He just leaned into Victor and nodded. 

Said Russian picked the boy up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. While he couldn't carry Yuuri everywhere (his back would never forgive him), short distances were fine. 

Soon, the Japanese boy was tucked in nicely and Victor went to the other Russian who was still playing with blocks. 

"Thank you for watching him. I know it was a bit sudden." 

Yurio shrugged and continued building his tower. Victor smiled bigger and went to sit on the couch to watch him. 

It was peaceful for the pair. 

Yurio was the first to talk after a while. 

"I was bullied when I was little." He mumbled. Had it not been for the silence, Victor wouldn't have heard him. 

He was surprised by the smaller boy's admission. "You were? Why?"

Yurio shrugged but answered anyway. "Because I was skating while all the other boys were playing football."

Victor slipped from his spot to sit next to Yurio who was still stacking. "I'm sorry, Yurio. Did...Any of them hurt you?"

The older Russian was saddened when the blond boy nodded. 

"Sometimes. Not badly, but they would yell and chunk pebbles at me." Yurio rubbed his chest as if he could remember the stinging pain. 

Victor felt regret pool into his stomach when he remembered his own behavior. "Oh no. I...I yelled at you. Threatened you... Yurio I'm so sorry!"

Red cheeks donned Yurio's face and he shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." 

"That's okay. Really, it is.-" whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Yurio yawning. 

"'M sorry. I should get going." The punk stood on shaky legs and stretched. 

"No, no, no, Yurio. You're to tired. You'll fall down the stairs. You can sleep here." 

Yurio's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" 

As an answer, the silver haired Russian gently grabbed Yurio by the hand and led him to his and Yuuri's bedroom.

The Japanese boy was sleeping peacefully already on one side. 

"You want me to sleep in your bed?" He whispered.

He received a nod. Soon, he was being led to the open side of the bed and was being tucked in. Yuuri roused slowly from the movement and curled into the younger boy. "Rio...Sleepy."

"Shhh, kiddo. Go back to sleep." 

Yuuri nodded and soon, he was sleeping peaceful once more. 

Victor smiled at the display and stopped himself from taking a photo. He wasn't sure if Yurio would want his picture taken. 

The small Russian sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around the Japanese boy. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

"Goodnight, Yurio."

It took a second for Yurio to respond. "Night, Papa."

Victor felt happiness bloom in his chest and had to stop himself from yanking the boy into a tight hug. The boy seemed to already be asleep. It wouldn't be nice to wake him up. The older boy settled for tucking his two little boys in and going to the living room. 

He couldn't help but smile widely and busied himself with picking up the toys. 

 

Two hours seemed long enough for a nap. So, Victor walked into the bedroom to see Yuuri burrowed into Yurio's arms with his pacifier constantly bobbing in his mouth. Yurio wasn't much better. He had his arms tightly wrapped around the Japanese boy. Victor decided to wake him first. 

"Yurochka...Wake up, kiddo." He whispered while gently shaking the boy's shoulder. 

There was a small whine of protested and the Russian Punk curled around Yuuri even more. Victor couldn't help but chuckle at the pair. "Come on, Yurio. The sooner you can get up, the sooner you can play." 

"...Play?" Came the voice of a sleepy Yuuri. 

"Yup! You can play all you want! But you have to get up." 

Both boys let out nearly identical whines. Although, Yuuri was the first to move. He crawled out of Yurio's arms and to the edge of the bed where Victor was waiting with open arms. 

Yurio moved next. He stretched his arms above his head and rolled from under the blankets. Victor welcome him into the hug as well. 

"Yurochka, I need to talk with Yuuri for a second. Can you go to the living room and wait for us?"

Yurio didn't seem to like the idea, but he nodded and stumbled out of the room. 

Victor turned his attention to Yuuri and laid him on the bed again. "I bet you need a change after such a long nap!" 

Well, he wasn't wrong. 

Soon enough, Yuuri was being led by the hand into the living room where Yurio was rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. 

"Yuuri, why don't you show Yurio where the toys are while I make a little snack for you two?"

Yuuri nodded happily and crawled the short distance to the coffee table that lifted to become a toy chest. From that, Yuuri pulled out a few trains and tracks. 

"Play trains?" He asked the other Russian. 

Yurio nodded as he sat next to the Japanese boy. 

"Can I be the red train?" He asked shyly. 

Yuuri nodded excitedly and handed said train to him. He grabbed the blue train for himself and started fitting the tracks together. Soon, they had a large, twisty maze of tracks. 

Victor came back with a tray of snacks and smiled at his boys playing. 

"I see we have a couple of train conductors here!" 

Yurio smiled and nodded happily. "I have the red train!" 

Victor cheered with the smaller boy and handed him a cup. It wasn't a sippy cup, but it looked the part. However, instead of the spout, there was a retractable straw. Yurio seemed to enjoy it just the same. 

And, of course, Yuuri had his bottle of apple juice. 

The snack turned out to be various veggies cut up into small bites. Neither boy complained.

Yuuri and Yurio were content to play quietly with their trains. Occasionally, a train would fly off the tracks, but Yurio would always get it. Even when it wasn't his!

 

Victor found that Yurio was a nice playmate for Yuuri. He encouraged him to play nice and behave. Not like he misbehaved often, but his little outbursts seemed to be more constant when he felt sick. 

And speaking of sick, Yurio also convinced Yuuri to take his medicine! He'd even take some himself so Yuuri would follow. 

And he was such a nice helper for Victor. 

When Yuuri was little, he didn't often voice his problems, so Yurio was a sort of translator. 

"Yuuri needs more juice."  
"Yuuri's cold."  
"Yuuri wants more carrots." 

And Yuuri thrived under all the praise he was getting from the blond Russian. 

"Rio! Look! I made hearts with carrots!"  
"Wow! Can I try one?"

"Rio! Look at my tower!"  
"That's so tall! Can you build it higher?"

Victor loved to sit back and watch their interactions. It was cute!

However, there came a time when Yurio had to leave. It was a nice day of play, but he needed to go home. 

Victor helped him gather his things and walked him to the door. 

"You can come over whenever you need to, okay Yurochka?"

"Yeah, I know." He huffed. His childish attitude had gone for the time being, but Victor was sure he'd see it again soon.

He was surprised when Yurio hugged him tightly. "Bye, Papa."

Victor hugged back even tighter. "Goodbye, Yurochka. We'll see you tomorrow."

Victor waved to his as the elevator doors closed. When he finally lost sight of the boy, he walked back inside to see Yuuri putting away his toys and bottle. 

"Hey, Yuuri. Did you have fun?" 

A small smile graced the Japanese boy's lips. "Yeah. I can't wait till next time."

"Me either."

Both watched from the window as Yurio got into a cab and sped off. They would anxiously await the next time to play.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr! @dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet !


End file.
